EP 0 500 537 B1 discloses an electric toothbrush on which the attachment brush is connected on the one hand to a front-end shank part of the toothbrush handpiece and on the other hand to a drive shaft projecting therefrom. For this purpose, the brush has radially resilient detent hooks which can be locked in place in corresponding detent notches on the handpiece.
DE 103 52 993 A1 discloses in addition an electric toothbrush on which the attachment brush is fixed only directly to the drive shaft which projects at the front end out of the toothbrush handpiece. For this purpose the attachment brush has a coupling member with an inner recess of the blind-hole type into which an on the whole sleeve-shaped mount is inserted. Said mount, into which the drive shaft can be inserted with a snug fit, includes several spring elements which are radially resilient and intended to ensure a zero-play connection between the attachment brush and the drive shaft.
Excess play in attachment couplings and drive mechanisms can adversely affect handpiece and attachment life and performance. For example, that attachment can become separated due to the vibrations of the electric toothbrush drive and the forces applied by brushing. Accordingly, improvements are sought in electric toothbrushes and attachment tools for treating the oral cavity.